


Внутри грудной клетки

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Horror, Canon Decapitation, First Kiss, Gore, Horror, Kakuzu Lives, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: Какузу возрождает Хидана.





	Внутри грудной клетки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Hand Through My Ribcage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372626) by [Lando](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lando/pseuds/Lando). 

Тишина эхом отдавалась от стен пустой пещеры, которую Какузу превратил во временную мастерскую. Молчание лишь изредка прерывали лязг инструментов и тихое хриплое дыхание. Какузу сидел, склонившись над распростертым перед ним человеческим телом — хотя результат его эксперимента можно было лишь с натяжкой назвать человеком. Голова его напарника была пришита к телу грубыми стежками. Тело было чужим.

Какузу выбрал туловище, очень похожее на то, которое было у Хидана раньше. Это получилось не специально — по пути из Конохи Какузу повезло наткнуться на одинокого шиноби; в последние секунды своей жизни тот умолял о пощаде, но Какузу не прислушался к его мольбам. Потом Какузу вырвал еще бьющиеся сердца нескольких проходимцев, встретившихся ему по дороге, — для ровного счета. Бульканье крови в легких и глотках его жертв, падающих наземь, было для него достаточной наградой. Обычно Какузу предпочитал забирать сердца у сильных и достойных противников, но теперь, когда у него осталось лишь одно сердце, он чувствовал себя непривычно уязвимым. Кроме того, ему казалось неправильным убивать ради бессмертия Хидана, не позаботившись о своем собственном.

Тело пострадало в схватке, в которой его заполучил Какузу: глубокие красные порезы покрывали грудь и правое плечо, по торсу растеклась кровь. Какузу пришлось пришить одну из рук трупа обратно к плечу. Это было для него привычным делом и не заняло много времени. Но все же от сделанного по его спине побежали мурашки, а в голове мелькнула отталкивающая мысль о том, что он играет в бога — хотя, казалось бы, к этому чувству он должен был уже привыкнуть. Какузу упивался осознанием того, что Хидана вернет обратно подобный кощунственный эксперимент — прямое противоречие его вере, учившей разрушению и смерти.

Как странно: своих предыдущих четырех напарников в Акацки Какузу убил своими руками.

Он прогнал из головы эти мысли и продолжил работу.

Физически Хидан выглядел почти по-прежнему, но его кожа теперь стала трупно-землистой, и по ней были обильно рассыпаны синяки и многочисленные раны. Кровь вокруг его рта высохла. Какузу упорно не хотел вытирать ее: это выдало бы заботу и, следовательно, привязанность. Лицо Хидана было отекшим и избитым — Какузу знал, что Хидана это расстроит, но сам находил в этом удовольствие.

Какузу медленно вздохнул и отошел. Он аккуратно сложил печати своего дзюцу жизни. Тело дернулось. Какузу сложил печати снова, на этот раз быстрее.

Дзюцу работало.

Когда Какузу наконец опустил руки и взглянул на свое творение, его сердца слегка сбились с ритма. Он никогда раньше не думал, что захочет снова увидеть своего напарника живым — хотя понятие «живой» применительно к тому было весьма растяжимо, ведь его нечестивым даром было бессмертие — но это зрелище неожиданно наполнило Какузу радостью. Он был жив.

Глаза Хидана открылись.

— Что за нахуй? Где я? Что…

Он замолчал, увидев свое тело. Оно точно было чужим, хотя и обманчиво похожим. Шрамы виднелись там, где их раньше не было, и отсутствовали там, где он их помнил. Хидан поймал отражение в начищенной металлической поверхности стола, легко дотронулся до своего лица, пробежался по его грубым неровностям. Левый глаз был необратимо поврежден камнями — они засыпали его сверху, когда его голову оторвало взрывом. Его кожу покрывали синяки. Выражение его лица невозможно было прочитать — даже для Какузу, который, к крайнему своему неудовольствию, наблюдал весь широкий эмоциональный диапазон своего напарника в течение многих лет — когда Хидан наклонился, чтобы заглянуть под наброшенную на его чресла тряпку.

— Сойдет, — решил он. — Я удивлен, что ты озаботился этим. Обычно ты для такого слишком мудак.

Какузу нахмурился, жалея, что на нем нет его маски: она скрыла бы облегчение, которое — он был уверен — явно читалось сейчас на его лице.

— Добро пожаловать обратно.

— Похоже, я теперь монстр типа тебя. — Хидан провел пальцами по шву на своем горле и улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которая выбешивала Какузу до бесконечности.

Какузу просто смотрел, наполовину наслаждаясь моментом, наполовину не зная, что предпринять дальше — что делать со своим монстром, который был теперь не «его монстром», а Хиданом.

— Ты меня, блядь, заштопал только для того, чтобы пялиться?

Какузу против воли улыбнулся в ответ.

— Среди всего прочего.

Хидан взял его лицо в ладони и крепко поцеловал, решив все за двоих.


End file.
